so selfish
by teeheesmakemelaugh
Summary: sas/hin. this is when they are 20 and this is a unique story about how they met and other stuff. Please read me. this is my first song fic. might be a sequel if asked. politely!


I was listening to the song selfish by Asia cruise. So I decided to write a story about it. Here's the song: go to whoisasiacruise and that is with a .com

by the way, everyone is 20 now in the story.

Disclaimer: on my profile

So Selfish

underline: thoughts

_italics: flaskback_

**bold: song**

norma: normal

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be the first hokage to defeat the akasuki", the reporter asked. (AN: in my ninja world they have reporters) "It feels great. I'll miss Kohona, though." Naruto replied. You see, since Naruto has disbanded the akasuki, he was going all the way to the village of the Rocks to have a conference with all the other hokages in 5 days. "Will there be anyone you'd miss terribly, like a girl or something?" Naruto pretended to think. "No, not really." 

Hinata's mouth gaped at this. How dare he stand there, saying he's single while his girlfriend was standing right by him! "It looks like our favorite hokage is single! Ladies, you know what that means!" Naruto's fan club giggled happily and pranced right to him, asking for his autograph and kept giving him their number. Naruto looked up once at Hinata and grinned sheepishly, then went right back to sighing autographs. She was leaving in an angry huff. Somebody crashed into her and fell on top her.. "Sorry", they both mumbled. Hinata looked up. It was Sasuke Uchiha looking at her. She blushed. "Gomen, Sasuke-san.""No, it was my fault. I'll make it up to you anyway I can." Sasuke smiled or as he being himself, he smirked. "How about I take you out to eat? To pay you back, at least a little." "Um_," I really like Sasuke, but I'm with Naruto. I guess it couldn't hurt. _"Okay. What time?" "8 o clock tomorrow night. Fine with that?" "Sure. See you later." 

Hinata was waiting patiently for Sasuke to pick her up when a certain blond hokage popped into her mind. 

_Flashback_

_Hinata was getting ready to pronounce her love for a certain Naruto. They were 19 years old. She walked straight up to him and said,"Naruto, I really love you!" "That's great Hinata. Let's go out!" She was surprised. She thought he would reject her but he said yes! Yay!_

_End flashback (AN: flashback sucks)_

After they started dating, Hinata realized how shallow he was. She was too kind to not dump his sorry ass. Not until now.

Hinata and Sasuke came back from the wonderful date. "Sasuke, thanks for the great date. I loved it." "You're welcome." They were outside of Hinata's apartment, on the door step. Their faces were slowly, slowly coming closer until Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She didn't want to, but she pulled back suddenly from the kiss. "Hinata, what's wrong?" "This isn't right. I-I I. I'll tell you." And she told him what Naruto said. "That bastard, I'll kill him." "No, wait. Don't kill him. I just want to make him embarrassed." Sasuke grinned maniacally as he thought of a way to get Naruto back. "I think I have an idea. Listen"

Sasuke and Hinata both work as teachers at Kohona's 6-12 grade school. Every now and the then hokage came to the school to give pep talks to the students there. Luckily for Hinata and Sasuke, he was coming right before his trip. Sasuke, since he was top teacher, he told all the students and Naruto to go to the Assembly. There, Naruto gave his pep talk and Sasuke announced that he had a surprise for him. With all the students, reporters, they always went where Naruto went, and Naruto watching, Hinata stepped out behind the curtain, looking all glamorous. Naruto looked shocked. Hinata looked nervous. She began, after putting some music on:

**Let's start by correcting your tone  
Lower your finger, don't be coming' at me  
With condescending demeanor  
We both know that ya dead wrong  
And what makes it worse you don't even have the nerve  
To ever say that you're sorry**

**You're never wrong and I'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why**

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So I decided not to get in your way  
it's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, your selfish!**

**How is it that you can look at us and only see you  
You can look at one but, never would you ever see two  
You can live a lie and never be true  
It's so funny now, how completely I can see you**

**You're never wrong and I'm never right and  
You win all the rounds and every fight  
That's why**

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
Getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So I decided not to get in your way  
it's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, your selfish!**

And all while she was singing this, she started walking down the steps to face Naruto. 

**No, we don't need to talk  
Ain't nothing' left to say  
you got everything ya want  
Go ahead and grab ya cake  
I know what's best for me  
we go our separate ways  
Leaving you with everything  
Even all the pain**

With that she made a motion that it was over. All while she kept singing. 

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
you just keep getting your way, ya selfish!  
So I decided not to get in your way  
it's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, your selfish!**

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
You just keep getting your way, you selfish!  
So I decided not to get in your way  
it's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, your selfish!**

**Can't stay another day when you're always  
getting your way, you just keep getting your way  
you just keep getting your way, you selfish!  
So I decided not to get in your way  
it's time to do it my way and that means  
Getting away from you, your selfish!**

The crowd went wild. All while Naruto was blubbering away like an idiot. "Hinata, come back!" Hinata laughed at his confused expression and said, "Sorry Naruto, I'm already taken. With that, she kissed Sasuke. "You were supposed to be my best friend", Naruto yelled at the Uchiha. "Sorry, dude. You left an angel standing in the rain and I was the only one who offered her an umbrella." While Naruto was trying to understand what he meant, Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks." Sasuke smirked evilly. "Now you owe me double."

* * *

I just loved the song I had to make astory about it. 


End file.
